


Infatuated // Draco Malfoy

by slytherclawbee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deatheaters, F/M, Friendship, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Malfoy, Smut, Teenlove, astoriagreengrass, blaisezabini, darkmark, draco - Freeform, dracomalfoy - Freeform, hermionegranger - Freeform, luciusmalfoy, narcissamalfoy, pansyparkinson, ronweasley - Freeform, theonott, voldermort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclawbee/pseuds/slytherclawbee





	1. liquorice wands

"Sophia, what about you?" Theo asks, standing up at the sound of the snack trolley coming past. "Chocolate frog and some liquorice wands please" I grin, looking up from my book and snapping it shut. Theo nods, and strides out the compartment door. 

"Soph, did you see Draco at the station? I didn't catch him" Astoria asks, her head slumped on Blaise's shoulder. I shake my head, "I haven't seen him since we stayed at Blaise's" My head turns to watch the scenery rushing past the window.

Blaise drops a soft kiss on her forehead, "He's had a tough summer, what with Lucius being in Azkaban and that. Don't think his mum dealt with it well" he murmured into her hair, threading his fingers through strands and twirling them.

"Not surprised honestly. Not sure how happy I'd be if my husband got locked up" Pansy sighed, turning her head as a loud bang echoed through the apartment. 

"What... oh my god" Astoria shrieked, as the thick black smoke flowed into the room.

"It's okay, it's clearing" Blaise shouted through the heavy smoke.

With another loud bang, the compartment door swings open, revealing Draco dressed in a thick, black suit, his wand in his hand. "Thought you would never show mate" Blaise smirked as Draco made his way into the compartment. He had deep purple bags under his eyes, and his skin was sickly pale. Despite the obvious fatigue he wore so confidently, he had become, handsome? He had never been ugly, but he had clearly matured in the two months no one had seen him.

His pointy face had filled out into strong jawlines and cheekbones, that looked as though they were chiselled out of marble. He had grown even taller, he must have been at least 6'4. At 5'10, I only reached his shoulder. Oh his shoulders were delicious. They were so broad, and the creamy skin peeking out of his unbuttoned collar make me salivate. His hands were decorated with silver rings, a serpent on his middle finger.

"I had to talk to Snape, there was a prefect meeting. He seemed a bit fucked off you skipped, Sophia" He murmurs, playing with his rings.

My eyes widen "Shit" I sigh, resting my head onto Pansy's lap. She giggles, and picked up a strand of my hair, twisting it into a small plait. Heavy footsteps trailed up the compartment door, as Theo flings himself through the doorframe, his arms full.

"Pans there were no candy quills, so I just got more of everything else" Theo chuckles, shoving a mass of sweets onto the table. "Fucking hell mate, it's a miracle you're not a diabetic" Blaise laughs, grabbing a chocolate frog. His fingers tore through the packaging, tossing it onto the floor. "Dumbledore, again" he sighs as he pulls out the card, placing it onto his thigh.

"You want a liquorice wand?" I reach to the table to grab the bag of liquorice wands. "Want one?" I offer to Pansy, and she takes one happily, sinking her teeth into the soft sugar. "Draco?" I ask, and he plucks one out of the bag reluctantly.

Those milky hands caught my eye again. Had his fingers always been that long? That elegant? They were aristocratic hands, I'll give him that. Imagine what he could do to me with those. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of the sinful images I'd created. 

"You guys want to go to our room tonight? I brought whiskey with me" Theo asks, dipping his hand in a bag of every flavour beans. He chucked it into his mouth, and grimaced as the flavour spread.

"I've got some too, after dinner?" Pansy says as she strokes my hair, playing with the ends.

"Sure" Theo replies, still cringing at the horrible flavour. "Grass" he mutters, grabbing a bottle of water from his bag. 

//

"So, you shagging any one this year?" Theo mumbles from across the table, shovelling food into his mouth as he spoke. Pansy let out a sigh of disgust "You eat like a pig Theo" she rolls her eyes as he waves his middle finger in her face.

"Hermione's looking hot this year" He sighed wistfully, turning her head to the Gryffindor table. Draco choked on his food, spluttering. I hand him a cup of water reluctantly, and he grabs it with a nod. "But seriously! I mean, she's clearly grown up a bit. Her arse is different, new lips, and I mean, fucking hell, those tits! Can you imagine how good they are to- argh okay sorry, sorry!" He shouted as Pansy slapped the back of his head. 

"She's a woman, Theo! You can't just sexualise her like that" She screeched in his ear. Draco sniggered into his fork. He looked up at me, a smirk on his face.

"She's right mate" he agrees, pulling the fork from his mouth, and licking a tiny bit of cream from his finger, still maintaining eye contact.

Oh my god.

He grinned again, and went back to his plate

//

I giggled as I danced with Astoria, grinding into her as one of her hands remained stationed on my hips, and the other trailed up and down my body. "Alright Soph, I want a turn with my girl now" Blaise said from behind me. Astoria pouted as she released my hips and slung her arms over his shoulders. I sat down on the floor with a thud, groaning at the contact.

"You two want a smoke?" I nodded, reaching my hand out. "You're not having one" Draco snapped from beside me, grabbing the cigarette from my grasp.

"I think she can make her own decisions mate" Theo chuckled awkwardly from opposite us, throwing a lighter into my lap. I shot Theo a thankful smirk, and placed the cigarette between my lips. Draco picked up the lighter, and leaned in. His eyes didn't leave mine as he pressed down and the flame escaped from the dark green plastic.

A trail of smoke flew from my lips as I took a long draw from the cigarette. As I turned to throw the lighter at Pansy, a pale hand wrapped itself around my neck, turning my head towards him. We locked eyes as i gently blew the smoke into his mouth. He took a deep breath, and smirked. 

"Theo, come help me make drinks" Pansy snickers, shooting me a suggestive smirk. I throw my middle finger up, and turn back to Draco.

"Have fun!" She shouts as she trails out the room

"Fuck you! I shout back, as Blaise and Astoria slump down into each other, panting from the dancing. 

"Such bad things from such a pretty mouth" he drawls, dragging his thumb over my mouth. My lips encase his digit, running my tounge around it, earning a groan. I still couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Was it just an overflow of teenage hormones? The fact I'd gone up a cup size over the summer? Whatever it was, there was a slim chance it was in my favour.

"Did you two fuck over the summer or something?" Astoria giggles from Blaise's lap. "God no" Draco responds, withdrawing his thumb and wiping it on his trouser leg with a grimace.

"I'm tired, goodnight" I smile, slipping out the room.


	2. sweetheart

I made my way down the cold halls. My feet padded against the flagstone, and only now I realised I wasn't wearing any shoes. Where those were would probably be a mystery for the next few weeks. A heavier thud of footsteps began behind me, and I had no doubt in my mind who it was. 

"Malfoy, what do you want" I call behind me, slowing my pace slightly to allow him to catch up. My suspicions were confirmed when the blonde came strolling up to me. He remained silent and passed my shoes into my hand. "You left them" he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Your feet must be freezing" he smirked, glancing down at the floor. 

"They're fine" I mumble, picking up my pace again.

They're not. 

"Really?" He caught up to me as we turned a corner.

"Really" I snarl, marching up to the common room door. "Purebloods"

As I sped inside, the door shut with a soft click. He lingered by the door, tapping his fingers on the side table.

"What in merlin's name do you want Malfoy? You've given me the shoes" I whisper loudly, suddenly conscious of the fact its 2:00am, and I wouldn't gain popularity by waking up a load of teenagers.

"I'm a Slytherin too, Sophia. I believe that entitles me to this common room. Correct?"

"Correct.."

"Terribly presumptuous of you to think I'm only here for you, isn't it darling?" He smirked, edging closer.

"Don't call me that, sweetheart" I retorted, making my way towards the staircase. The sooner I was done with this idiot, the better. 

"I can call you sweetheart if you prefer" he chortled, wrapping his hand around my wrist and spinning me to face him.

I had to admit, he looked good when he was being slightly psychopathic. The curtains were open in the common room, allowing the moonlight to wash over him. In the cool light, his eyes shone brighter and his skin seemed more magical. Like an angel. 

An angel dragging his fingers up and down my arm. Tracing round every freckle, and sliding further up, only to stroke right back down to my fingers. My eyes followed his movement, as the hairs on my body stood to attention.

"Goodnight, Sophia" he whispered with a smug grin, as he disappeared up the staircase.

I spent the rest of the night trying to figure out why that moment on the staircase played on a loop.

//

I awoke the next morning to Astoria shaking me vigorously, and a splash of cold water on my face. I shot up with a squeal as the freezing liquid drenched my hair and pillow. "What the fuck Pans?!" I yelled picking up my sodden pillow and hurling it at her. The pillow collided with her stomach, knocking her back on her feet slightly.

"It's two in the afternoon, Soph. The boys seem to think you're dead or comatose" Astoria giggled, chucking a towel my way. I grabbed it and patted at my head, trying to dry the drips falling onto my forehead. 

"Get up Sophia, we're going to the boys. Be quick about it, or I might just cast a refill charm." Pansy snapped. I groaned, rolling off the bed and pulling on a discarded blue hoodie from the floor. 

"Ah finally, she wakes from the dead" Theo asked, moving further from Astoria to create a seat. "How come you were the first one out last night and the last up?" Blaise questioned, rubbing his thumb over the back of Astoria's hand. 

"Maybe she was too distracted to sleep. Thinking about something" Draco murmured, grabbing a pumpkin pasty from the pile of food in the centre of the floor.

I shot him a sarcastic smile and snatched the sweet treat from his hand. An appreciative moan escaped as I bit into the sweet crust, and relished in the reaction from Draco. While the other's ceased to notice, Draco's breathing became heavier as he clutched the spine of his book for dear life, his knuckled turning translucent. His once light eyes darkened. It was entertaining, in all honesty, to watch his reaction to something so simple. 

A smirk crept onto his face as he returned his focus to the book in front of him. He flicked through the pages as his eyes scanned the information. There was something rather intriguing about Draco Malfoy reading a book.

"So, are we doing anything tomorrow? We could go to Hogsmeade, I need to get some bits" Pansy suggested, her hand swooping down for a candy quill. 

"Yeah that's a good call, we need some stuff too" Astoria giggled as Blaise placed sloppy kisses on her throat.

"You're making me feel ill" Theo fake gagged from opposite them, standing up and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Did you get back alright last night Soph? Draco gave your shoes back right?" Blaise questioned, running his hands through Astoria's golden locks, tucking them behind her ears.

"I took her back to her dorm" Draco clarified, eyes leaving the pages and focusing on mine instead.

"She got home safe."

//

"Okay, so we're all done in Honeydukes, right?" Theo chirped as he carried multiple bags on his arms. We had gone to a number of shops already, and he'd had been in heaven hen we visited the Quidditch shop.

"I want to go get some clothes and bits, you coming Soph?" Pansy questioned as she strolled towards a shop painted blue. I followed after her, pushing open the door and wandering inside.

The elderly woman, pounced from behind the counter as the bell rung. "What are you looking for today ladies?" she smiled, scanning us over. 

"A few dresses, and some underwear" Pansy grinned, wandering towards a mannequin dressed in a deep green underwear set that looked half impossible to get on. "That would look gorgeous on both of you, just wait here" the lady giggled, running through a door behind the counter. Seconds later she returned with two parcels. "Now, if I am correct your around a 34c cup size, correct?" she gestured towards Pansy, and she nodded. "And you're a 32b, correct?" 

"Yes miss" I responded with a nod. She smiled brightly and handed Pansy one of the parcels.

"Brilliant. Now, we also have this in a beautiful blue colour, and it would go beautifully with your hair, my darling. I can fetch the green if you wish, but I insist you try this colour on" She squealed, dropping the parcel in my hands and ushering us to a changing room. 

"Feel free to ask for anything ladies" She called as she made her way back to the counter.

I pulled the lid of the box open and pulled out the set. It truly was a beautiful colour, almost the same as my eyes, I thought. I slipped it on and shouted to the next stall, "You done Pans?".

"Yeah, come out I want to see you!" she squealed. I hesitantly pulled away the curtain and stepped out. The room was secluded from the main shop, but as soon as i left my stall, the woman from before rushed in with a dramatic gasp.

"Merlin you look beautiful girls" she gushed, circling us like sharks. I did look rather nice, I thought anyway. I was rather lacking in the chest department, but every Verbeck woman in existence had the same body shape - small, dainty chest and wide hips.

The colour went well with my pale skin, and the underwear made my legs look rather shapely. I used to be insecure of my height, bearing in mind I was taller than a fair few boys my age. But I'd grown of that phase now, mainly because all my friends are tall.

"We'll take it" Pansy giggled, as we retreated back to our changing rooms.

//

"What did you get? You took about a century" Draco moaned as we made our way back to school, swishing the bags on his arms. He'd insisted on carrying my bags back to school.

"Nothing important" I giggled, shooting Pansy a look.

"She might show you later" Pansy jeered, smacking my arm.

"Please Pansy, as if" I laughed it off, rolling my eyes.

God I want to show him.


	3. invited

"Oh Soph its gorgeous" Astoria squealed as I showed her the set I bought, "I'm sure Draco will love it too..." She smirked, plopping on her bed. 

"Why in merlin's name do you two think I'm showing this to Draco? I'd rather Avada myself" I grumble, burying my face in my hands.

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife, soph. And it's not like he's unattractive, is it? And from personally experience, he's not exactly small. Far from it actually" Pansy chortled, widening her hands.

My mouth gaped open. That was rather... large.

"Tori look at her face! She's gagging for it" Pansy shrieked, tumbling onto Astoria and convulsing with laughter. Astoria sighed and grinned, shaking her head. 

//

I woke up to a quiet tap on the window. I crept over to the ledge, attempting not to wake the others. "Thank you Bella" I whispered at the owl, grabbing a treat and perching it on the surface. She nuzzled into my hand and took the treat, flying back to the owlery. In my hand were three identical letters, one for Pansy, one for Astoria and another for myself.

My fingers pried at the seal and the thick paper escaped the envelope,

Miss Sophia Verbeck,

You are invited to the annual Malfoy ball.

7:00pm ~ 12:00pm on the 2nd of November

Please wear formal attire.

Many Regards,

The Malfoy family

I had hated Balls ever since I reached the attending age. It meant following my parents around for a fair part of the evening, saying hello to people i could never remember and trying to avoid the preying looks of older men. They became marginally better when the others went, which seemed to be the case due to the other identical envelopes.

"Why the fuck are you up Sophia?" Astoria murmured through her duvet, as she rose from her bed. She spotted the envelope and groaned. "Another ball?" she shouted, pulling at her hair. I nodded.

"Tori, kindly shut the fuck up" Pansy snarled, rubbing her eyes and trudging out of bed. She snatched the envelope addressed to her from my hand. "Ah, the notorious Malfoy ball. Excited for a night of perverted death eaters and 7th cousins?" She chuckled, throwing the paper onto her bed.

A loud knock echoed on the door. Astoria dragged herself towards it, swinging it open. Blaise, Theo and Draco stormed in, all holding the same white envelopes. "So did we all get invited?"

We all nodded, presenting our invites.

"You know we have to partner up right? My father will shit himself if I come another year without a date" Theo grumbled, running his hands through his hair. "Obviously Blaise and Astoria are a given, which one of you two lucky ladies" he pointed his fingers towards me and Pansy "wants to come with me?"

"Yeah, I'll do it" Pansy shrugged, strolling into the bathroom.

"So that leaves Soph and Draco" she called, walking back in with a toothbrush hanging out her mouth.

"Brilliant" I shoot Draco a sarcastic smile, rolling back onto my bed and pulling the covers over my legs.

//

"I'm not sure about this one, I think it's a bit much" Astoria called from her changing room. We'd decided to go to Hogsmeade to find dresses, and ended up at the same little blue shop as last time. 

"Show us" I spoke from my stall. I tried on a beautiful dark blue dress, made of chiffon with undetectable sparkles. I walked out into the main room, and admired it in the mirror. The neckline was lower than I'd usually go for, but still acceptable for a Pureblood ball. It reached the floor, so would no doubt require some heels.

"Oh Tori, it's beautiful" I gushed as she stepped out. She wore a gold gown, that was made of silk. It draped perfectly over her hips, accentuating her waist.

"What about this one?" Pansy questioned, appearing in a deep purple dress. It was fitted to her torso, and flowed over her legs. It shimmered under the light as she twirled, reflecting light.

"You both look beautiful" I smiled, disappearing back into the changing room.


End file.
